Secret
by RachRox12
Summary: Adam walks in on Eli singing Hannah Montana, what will happen next?


Secret

Summary: Eli and Adam fight over to certain Disney popstars.

"Eli, dude it's me Ada..." Adam said coming into Eli's room, his bugged out of his head when he saw Eli jumping around his room.

"Nobody's perfect we live and we learn..." Eli was singing, but stopped when he saw Adam standing there. "It's not what it looks like." Eli said. Adam shook his head.

"How could you Eli, Selena Gomez is so much better then Hannah Monyana!" Adam exclaimed waving his arms around.

"It's Hannah Montana." Eli corrected.

"Whatever!" Adam yelled.

"Anyway, how could you say Selena Gomez is better than Hannah Montana?" Eli asked.

"Because she's better looking than Hannah Montana, and her music rocks!" Adam exclaimed.

"No way." Eli said shaking his head.

"Totally." Adam said nodding.

"Let's have a singing battle then. You sing Selena Gomez and I'll sing Hannah Montana." Eli said. Adam nodded.

"I'll go first." Eli said. "Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds" Eli sang his dear little heart out. "Ok your turn." Eli said after he was done. Adam nodded.

"How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally, yeah

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby

When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby

Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Bay-bay-baby

Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally

Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally" Adam sang, Eli was amazed.

"Ok you win Selena Gomez is way better then Hannah Montana." Eli said.

"Told Ya." Adam said. 


End file.
